


Chocolate Cherries

by ThePhantomJoke



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, Food Play, M/M, Making Love, cherries, dick tries so hard, jaydick, mentioned - previous abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantomJoke/pseuds/ThePhantomJoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by “Chocolate” in Jaydickhell. Dick is determined to make love to Jason. Jason doesn’t do making love, but Dick’s a good planner and ever the boy-scout, he’s prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cherries

Jason was a tough person to please; not sexually, just in general. Still it didn’t make the task Dick had tackled any less daunting. He wanted to make love to Jason Todd. Even more than that? Dick wanted Jason to actually enjoy it, maybe even want to do it again one day. That alone ruled out the cliches. No bathtubs, rose petals, candlelight, or corny music by Barry White.

The task seemed impossible, and it wasn’t made any easier by Dick’s nerves. If Jason and Dick couldn’t manage to make love, was there really oppurtunity for anything more here than casual sex? It mattered to Dick. If Jason insulted his efforts, if Jason mocked the act itself, then Dick would have no choice but to end things. So, Dick was tasked with the job of making it meaningful without making it cheesy.

The acrobat was breathless. His legs pumped hard and he sprinted away from Jason as quickly as he possibly could. The grapple hook caught on the roof across from him and he was propelled up further, and his shoulder ached from the strain. Dick bounded across Gotham in their familiar chase, a smile planted on his face.

He had teased Jason; it was a familiar enough game between the two. The former boy wonder had pushed his successor up against the wall, kissed him breathless, whispered promises, ground a knee into the hard on that Jason had been sporting, only to vanish like smoke in the next moment. All of that had been in an effort to get Jason to do what he was doing now, chase him.

Jason was a sucker for this cat and mouse game that they played so often. Something about it inspired the predator inside of Jason, that intense need to chase, claim, and dominate. He was quick on his feet, despite his bulky size, long legs ate up the distance between them. Whenever Jason managed to catch the acrobat, he was awarded with more kisses and teases. Those teasing hands grabbed and groped, but it was never enough. Jason groaned into the kiss and wanted nothing more than to grab Dick by the back of his head to force him onto his knees. He was left with nothing but air once more, and it made his heart pound hard with adrenaline and excitement.

Dick fell through the open window, as graceful as possible. He tucked into a roll, and landed on the ground with a thud. The warehouse was empty, save for what he had paid to be set up. A huge full length mirror, a bed, and not much else; okay, maybe he had ignored a few clichés? The place was practically overflowing with candles, that cast the warehouse in warm hues and soft muted light. Dick didn’t have long, and he attempted to hide in the shadows, to wait for his mark to join him.

A few feet behind Dick, Jason followed him into the warehouse; albeit more cautiously. His landing was harder, and Jason shook it out as he stood. The white lenses of the domino mask covered his eyes, but he clearly eyed the bed, candles, and mirror. It only made Dick more nervous as he stepped into the light, Jason’s eyes immediately landed on him. He looked displeased, and Dick was caught red-handed as he spoke, “The fuck do you think you’re pullin’ here, Dickface?!” His arms folded across his bulky chest, and Dick could hear the disapproval.

Fuck. He’d fucked up. Jason looked pissed. And he knew how much Jason wasn’t into the idea of romance. He knew that, and he’d gone and done all this anyways. What had he been thinking? Why had he thought this was a good idea in the first place?

Jason’s hand waved at the whole set-up, and his hands curled into fists before he relaxed again. It was too obvious that Jason was freaked, so Dick stepped closer. He forced a small hopeful smile unto his lips as he crept closer to the vigilante. “Humor me, Jaybird?” His voice was breathless from the run, and he slid up into Jason’s space. Just now he realized how much he’d really wanted and looked forward to this. Stupid or not, Dick wanted to do this, for himself and for Jason. As far as Dick knew, nobody had ever even come close to making love to the former street rat, and Dick wanted to make love to him so badly that it practically ached.

The gap between them lessened as Dick approached, and he tried not to sound as needy as he felt, “I’ll make it good for you Jay.” He promised softly, and chapped lips pressed too eagerly against Jason’s. He knew he was asking a lot, knew that much just like he knew how to breathe or how to kiss Jason just right. Still, maybe this was too much for Jason to handle? To give up control, and to let Dick take charge, even just for the night. Jason didn’t push him away though. It wasn’t an encouragement, but it wasn’t rejection either.  “It never has to happen again...” The words felt false as he begged with his lips and hands. Dick worshiped down Jason’s body armor and back up again to shove away that jacket of his. It fell to the floor with a soft noise, the heavy sound of leather a backdrop as Dick peeled away his own fingerstriped gloves with his teeth.

Dick was the only person in the world who could get away with even this much, at least without an ass whooping. As chatty as the pair were, they were still raised under the same man, and that meant they didn’t talk about the important stuff. Not once had Jason’s rocky sexual history been brought up, and Dick had only in the briefest passings mentioned “making love”. Still, despite the fact that they had never voiced it aloud, Jason loved Dick. Long slender fingers slid down Jason’s toned arms, and he forced his muscles to relax under the attention. He could handle one night. One night for Dick.

“I wanna...” make love to you. The words died in his throat, and Dick broke off their fleeting kisses. Dark blue eyes flicked up nervously to Jason’s mask covered ones. If he said something like that, Jason would push him away. There was no doubt in his mind that Jason would reject him if he phrased it that way, no matter how true it was. Honestly, Jason might even laugh in his face and Dick couldn’t handle that. So the words went unsaid and Dick carefully chose his next ones, “I wanna show you how much you mean to me.”

“Why tonight, prettybird? Didn’t miss Valentine’s did I…?” Jason’s voice was rough and inquisitive, even as he mocked the holiday considering it was already mid-July. Jason’s head tilted in time with the question, still-gloved hands caressing down Dick’s sides only to stop at his hips, gripping them firmly and pulling him closer. It was hard to keep himself from making a cutting remark; even if Dick was used to them, he shouldn’t ruin it for him.

Dick’s worries practically melted at the contact. Jason’s big hands on his hips meant that he wasn’t doing anything wrong, that Jason still wanted him. Determination renewed and resolve steeled, Dick carefully moved the pair of them back to the bed. It was like a dance, each advance Dick made, Jason mirrored backwards. “Nah, didn’t miss a thing.” He assured Jason quietly, lips teasing the other’s with each whispered word. “I’ve just wanted this for a while...” He didn’t want or mean to guilt Jason, it was simply the truth.

Eventually the back of Jason’s knees hit the mattress, and Jason eased himself back on it. His legs spread open like an invitation, and he assumed that was what Dick would request after a minute anyways. Wasn’t that what making love was? Missionary position, candles, and crying after or some shit? It seemed like underestimating Dick Grayson was one mistake that Jason was doomed to repeat over and over.

Dick took his place beside Jason, crawling on his knees to be behind the larger vigilante. The acrobat used a bare hand to tip Jason’s head back, soft touches lingering across his neck and in his hair. His hands gently peeled back the mask with the solvent. It was revealing in a way, the mask was something to hide behind, and the boys hid more than their identities. Dick kissed at the corners of Jason’s green eyes, and watched them crinkle with his expression. He tried to ignore it, tried not to name what he’d seen, annoyance, disgust, it didn’t matter. Eventually the mask was tossed aside, to be ignored in favor of peeling away Jason’s gloves. Scarred digits were revealed one by one, and Dick made a point to kiss each one, even the ones that he knew didn’t have much feeling left thanks to Jason digging himself out of his grave.

When both hands were uncovered, Dick pressed his lips to the younger man’s vulnerable exposed throat. He licked and sucked like he was going for gold. Pearly white teeth grazed at the younger man’s Adam’s apple before he finally encountered the next obstacle: Jason’s armor. Deft fingers found the familiar electric traps, and safely disarmed them. The zippers too were peeled away, each revealed more and more scarred skin to Dick’s greedy eyes. His breath caught as he stripped Jason of the thick armor, eyes and hands trailed across Jason’s hard stomach, up the center of his chest until he was forced to pick a direction. His hands slid up his neck to Jason’s jaw where he cupped and tilted Jason’s head to face the mirror right beside them. “You look _so_ good, babe.” He breathed the compliment next to his ear, teeth nipping teasingly at the lobe. He loved Jason, and he hoped this little exercise would prove it, would give his lover some inkling of just how much.

A small sigh fell from Jason’s lips when he looked in the mirror to see them both sitting there. Dick was still in his suit the only things missing were his mask and gloves, and here he was almost naked. His scars practically screamed from his pallid complexion, but he tried as hard as he could to concentrate on Dick and his lips that were busy attacking Jason’s throat.

This wasn’t about kinks or getting off quickly, and Dick intended to drag it out and take his time. Jason was loved, now it was his chance to show him that. His mouth moved to Jason’s shoulder, and he licked across a long jagged scar, off color from the rest of his skin. His bare hands slid across Jason’s stomach and the set of abdominals that Jason proudly sported, usually with an infuriatingly handsome smirk. “These get me hard as hell. Just watching you peel off your shirt makes me want to get on my knees and lick them.” He practically purred, and his eyes moved towards the mirror to make sure Jason was still watching, still listening to him.

Jason almost blushed as Dick complimented him. It was a strange sensation. Jason was the one who made Dick blush, not the other way around. Jason was all false confidence and swagger, where had this version of Dick been hiding? His green eyes darted up to the mirror, and he watched as Dick touched his abdomen in a way that could only be described as filthy. It didn’t help his current predicament. “God damnit Dick, you’re killing me, here…” He tried for bravado, would hate to give Dick the satisfaction of getting under his skin with just a few words and a mirror. Still, he sucked on his lower lip and cast his eyes to away from Dick’s in the mirror. This was a side of Jason that Dick hadn’t seen in years, at least not since Jason was wearing scaly panties and a big ‘R’ on his chest. The realization made Dick grin like the cat who got the canary.

A heated kiss passed between the two, and Dick finally addressed the elephant in the room. He slid his short blunt nails up the autopsy scar that Jason sported like a medal of honor across his chest. Dick’s bare hands tapered off at either pectoral, following the “Y” shape. “Fuck.” It was breathy and he sounded as wrecked as Jason looked, “This right here...” He trailed off and licked just underneath Jason’s ear before following the shell of it. Jason’s breath hitched in his throat when Dick’s fingertips brushed across the scar on his chest, the color of it still incredibly angry and new; it would take quite some time for it to fully heal which rendered it awfully sensitive. His hands sought out Dick’s hair, and he pulled on it gently. He knew how much the older man loved it, and could see how it affected him in the hitch of his breath and the way he had to shut his eyes for a moment. Jason was a hell of a distraction, and Dick had to compose himself before he could continue talking, “I love to kiss it and leave little hickies on the edges. Love how strong it makes you look, love that it reminds me that you’re still here.” Jason could get behind this. This wasn’t so bad. A little much, but not bad.

Dick paused and turned the other’s head to face him, giving him a reprieve from the mirror in favor of a heated kiss. “It helps that you moan like you’re gonna cum when I drag my nails across it. Sensitive?” Dick teased playfully, knowing the answer while his lips brushed Jason’s when he spoke, so close to the other from the kisses they had exchanged. All Jason could do was moan softly, words seemed like too much trouble, and besides Dick seemed to have that part down.

Dick ran his fingers through the other’s hair, keeping up the talk and changing the subject in case he embarrassed or upset Jason. “I love your hair, love that you don’t look like some cheap copy of me.” A breath and he used the grip in his hair to force Jason’s eyes back to the mirror, “I love how you moan around my cock when I tug on it.” He gave a gentle tug of his own reminiscent of the words he’d just spoken. His hands slithered back down the others chest back to where the button on his cargos rested, and he continued to talk while he worked the button and zipper down. “I love everything about you, Jaybird. Every scar, every noise, every muscle, every inch of skin.” The pants were flung away from the bed and the candles, and Dick didn’t miss a beat, “These are just a few of the things I love most.” He assured the other softly.

Bare hands rubbed at the sharp cut muscle in Jason’s hipbones, “You could cut a diamond on these I swear. And I love teasing you by licking them instead of your cock, especially when I know that’s where you really want my lips.” Jason was arching into those calloused fingers eagerly, a moan escaping him now, and Jason’s cock gave an interested twitch.

Dick’s tone was worshipping as his eyes swept across Jason’s form in the mirror, “You have no idea how much I love you, but I plan on showing you, Little Wing.” It felt like Jason’s breathing grew louder as he looked Dick square in the face with no hesitation. He eventually licked his lips and spoke up, barely breathing out words that were almost inaudible.   
“I love you…”

Jason was grateful to have his eyes torn away from the mirror, not that he didn’t enjoy watching Dick worship every inch of his body, he just hated seeing his face. He looked so open, so vulnerable the more Dick talked, and he didn’t like that. Even if he did like what Dick was saying.

Dick’s fingers moved across his body once more at the admission, and he knew he had teased Jason enough when the other admitted the words. His eyes softened and he kissed Jason once more. The acrobat poured himself into the kiss in a gesture that left all their previous ones behind. “I love you.” Dick mirrored those so important words, and even as his lips formed the syllables he knew it wasn’t enough. Those words would never be enough for the emotions that Jason inspired in him. “God, I love you.” He repeated them, shuddered with the force and weight of them as he kissed Jason harder. Dick maneuvered the pair of them, he left the mirror behind, would no longer force Jason to admire the picture they made together. Instead, he reached across the bed to a small box.

“Do you trust me, Jay?” He questioned Jason’s back, knowing the other couldn’t see what exactly what it was that he had retrieved.

“Yes.” There was no hesitation.

It made something in Dick’s heart ache in the best way and he kissed Jason’s shoulder. His fingers dug out the prize and he slowly slid the red silk across Jason’s skin, watched his shiver at the sensation. Eventually, the silk found its home, wrapped around Jason’s eyes and hands. Blinding and restraining him.

“Not going anywhere.” Dick assured Jason, knew in their line of work this was the definition of trust. He talked, even without the mirror, compliments flowing like water, and served as a reminder to Jason that he was right there, “You’re fucking gorgeous.” Dick praised softly, blue eyes sweeping across Jason in the flattering candlelight. He could look all he wanted now that Jason couldn’t see, couldn’t tease him for it. The soft light cast sharp shadows between muscle and made his pale skin glow. His fingers dipped where the shadows were, and his palms skimmed across the parts of him bathed in the soft light.

Jason’s heart was almost set ablaze when he heard the admission from Dick. He didn’t know what it was but it always sounded so much sweeter coming from Dick. ‘Gorgeous’ was not something Jason ever really equated himself with, but from Dick it sounded so real and honest.  before his lips busied themselves with other things.

Dick grabbed for another cliche, and he hoped Jason wouldn’t be too off-put by it. Chocolate covered cherries. He murmured sweetly, “Open wide, handsome.”

Cherry stem between his lips, Dick lowered himself to Jason’s parted ones. The cherry exchanged, Dick peeled back to watch the expression play across his lover’s face. Jason let out an appreciative low hum, chewing the decadent treat. When he finished he admitted sheepishly, “I was almost expecting your dick, Goldie.” He couldn’t help it, Dick chuckled, and peppered kisses across Jason’s throat and jaw.

“Nah, better than that.” Dick fed the other another cherry, and this time he allowed the chocolate to drip down his cheek and neck “Messy, Jaybird.” His reprimand lacked heat, and Dick’s tongue lapped up the mess a moment later. A hitch in Jason’s breath was the only indication that he was affected. He gave a moan when Dick’s tongue later followed the drips down across his chest and autopsy scar. “Mmm f--uuuck! this my treat or yours, Dickie?”  

Dick smiled against Jason’s skin and sucked a small hickie into his flesh. Finally, he broke away with a loud pop, and he answered, “Both? You seem to be enjoying it.” Jason’s moan was the only answer he needed. Dick fed the former Robin another sweet treat, following it with a lingering kiss. Jason’s lips slid across his, and clung sticky-sweet to one another. Dick chased the taste of cherries into Jason’s mouth, and he was rewarded with another moan and a whine so unlike Jason. It was needy, and it made Dick groan, peeling back to speak again, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Had Jason ever given those words so freely? Dick kissed them like this was something he could sear into Jason’s skin, like he could burn it here and keep it close, keep it precious and safe right next to his own heart.

“Spread your thighs for me, Jay.” Jason’s thighs were already shaking slightly. Dick smoothed his palms down them, undeniably pleased as Jason spread his legs obediently for him. “Your thighs are so thick and sexy.” He purred the compliment and slid around Jason. He dragged his nails up the warmed flesh, and listened to Jason’s shaky moan. “F-fuck. Dick, please.” He was wrecking his lover, and Dick planned on drawing it out further. He gave a gentle push, pleased when Jason went easily onto his back.

Dick bent and trailed another cherry across his inner thigh, it left chocolate in its wake. His tongue was warm and wet, followed the trail that he’d left, and Jason made a pathetic mewling noise in response. His desire was too obvious, giving a needy twitch again. Tone holding promise, Dick reached into his belt and procured the bottle of lube, thankful for the blindfold that Jason couldn’t see it. “Want to get you nice and wet like here...” he rubbed a finger across the spot of precum on Jason’s underwear, he rubbed the fabric against the leaking slit of his cock, and bit his lip when Jason keened.

Jason was beyond grateful that his lover had decided that he’d be teased enough for now and finally wanted to give him some release. He was already a mess, much more than he had honestly expected to be at this point. Dick was relentless, and seemed determined to assault every one of his senses. Then again, it’s not like Jason was complaining. The anticipation was practically crippling. He needed something!

Jason was loud in the warehouse, he moaned without abandon. Each noise told Dick what a good job he was doing. It was still very strange for Jason to be in the position he usually put his lover in, but he couldn’t say he hated it either. The feeling of his hands on Jason’s cock, even through the fabric, was just pure torture. He was rolling his hips fervently, the heat from the candles and his own desire coated him in a light sheen of sweat. Every single part of his body was hypersensitive now, and each time Dick touched him it felt as though it were amplified. When Dick’s fingers finally hooked into the waistband of his boxer-briefs, Jason sent up a silent thank you to the sex gods. A moment later and he peeled away Jason’s underwear with painstaking slow movements, leaving Jaybird as naked as his nickname.

The vigilante slowly trailed the cherry across the underside of Jason’s cock until there was a thick layer of chocolate waiting for him. His tongue lapped slowly at the treat. Dick made a pleased noise in the back of his throat, knew it would vibrate, and how much Jason loved that. The weak thrust of hips into nothing but air betrayed how needy for it Jason really was. Dick sucked softly, and teased when he knew he ought to give Jason what he needed. This was supposed to be about making love though, and that meant worshipping Jason like he deserved to be. Even if all he wanted to do at this point was probably fuck his face.

Eventually he popped the cap, and drizzled his fingers with lube, pressing one into Jason when he moaned and pressed back encouragingly. Jason gasped quietly at the intrusion, although it was not anywhere near unwelcome, it was still something he needed a moment to adjust to. His hands wound around the back of Dick’s neck, fingers knotted in the hair there. Restraints or not, Jason needed to touch Dick right then. The lack of control, the praise, it all felt so good, and foreign or not, Jason’s body reacted anyways. His hips rolled slowly into Dick’s hand, enough to let Dick know that it felt great.

Jason seemed to be so needy for it, but Dick had to keep telling himself to slow down. He kept wanting to go faster, to spread Jason apart and fuck him rough and hard, like they normally did.

Jason’s fingers caressed Dick’s shoulders and hair, the silky ties brushing just lower than wherever Jason could manage to touch. The need to get his hands on the older man was almost palpable. “I love you. I need you, c’mon, please Dickie.” He could rattle off all the things he wanted Dick to do to him, knew he could dirty talk with the best of them. That wasn’t what this was supposed to be about, but Jason still couldn’t find it in him to beg Dick to “make love to him”. That was a low he wasn’t ready to sink to, even as strung out as he was.

Dick gently traced the inside of Jason’s entrance before he slid another finger inside of the tight heat. He fingerfucked him slowly, taking care to be gentle as possible. “Feel good, baby?” A wrecked sounding noise was his response, and finally Dick wrapped his lips around the head of Jason’s cock. He sucked slowly, didn’t bother to do more to his lover. They had been at it for so long, there was no way Jason would last long with the double stimulation.

Dick’s words were egging Jason on, and his body felt like it was on fire. When Dick’s lips broke away with a small pop, Dick couldn’t stop himself; he’d rambled so much already tonight, what was a little more going to hurt? “I should’ve put a goddamn mirror on the ceiling so you could see yourself, Jesus Christ Jay…” He trailed off, continuing to press his slicked digits in and out of his boyfriend. He gradually increased the pace, his finger searching out the spot that would make Jason moan even louder. “Should’ve done this a lot sooner, you’re so...so perfect, and god I wanted this so bad.”

Jason was completely out of control at this point. He let his head roll back with a long lustful moan that echoed through the emptiness of the warehouse. His hips buckedinto the hand with intense need he’d never even felt before. The entire thing was such a new experience. Going this slow, and this almost agonizing build up to his orgasm. It was so intense! Jason gave another whimper, knew it wouldn’t be long with how Dick was talking to him.

When Dick’s tongue lapped at the remaining chocolate covering his cock, Jason knew it was over. He gave one last moan and cried out Dick’s name. The orgasm hit him hard, and Jason’s hips twitched weakly through it into the waiting heat of Dick’s mouth. He came like a god damn pornstar, and saw stars behind the blindfold, “Oh God! Dickie, Dickie, fuuuck!” When it was over, Jason felt wrecked and exposed. He understood why people cried now, but he’d be damned if he would, after all he was still Jason Todd.

A moment later, the cold feeling of another cherry pressed against his lips. He laughed, breathless as his body shook. When he took the cherry, Dick kissed him, and softly whispered the words that made it feel like love took sledgehammer to his heart, “I love you, Jason.”

“I love you too, Dick.”


End file.
